Unfinished Business
by Trixabella Pixximist
Summary: Oncie's going to be late for work and can't find his hat but that doesn't mean anything to Greed-ler. My first Lorax fanfiction and I'm already digging my grave. Oncest all around! I was inspire by something I saw on deviantart and I got into it then...yeah :) Rating jumped! You know what that means!
1. What Do You Think You're Doing?

Buttoning up his waistcoat and flattening out his shirt from underneath it, Oncie was almost ready to leave.

"Oncie," he thought to himself "how did I end up with a nickname I hate?"

Looking himself over in the mirror he realised something was missing although he couldn't put his finger on it. Fluffing up his hair and pushing his bangs to the side as he usually had them, he stared at his reflection trying to figure out what was missing.

As he stood there he heard the door at the other side of the room open and close. Turning around he saw himself striding towards him with a smug expression on his face however he knew it wasn't himself at all; it was his counterpart clad in a green suit, green over the elbow gloves, black trousers, black shined shoes, a white shirt, a green and black striped tie and a very tall black top hat with a strip of green fabric wrapped around it.

This self he saw looking back at him as he began to stride across the room was known as Greed-ler between the two of them, obviously for his greed and need for money and power, which he never seemed to run short of.

Oncie didn't really understand what attracted him to such a weird hat in the first place. He supposed it was the idea of biggering at the time, just before his counterpart turned up, but that was another story. He wondered what he would have looked like if he really had continued to bigger everything; would he have gone overboard with his outfit and ended up with a 3 foot tailcoat and a curly top hat?

He'd never know but still, he could wonder; it amused him to think of something so ridiculous.

Staring at the taller man, who was almost right in front of him, or more so the hat on his head, reminded him of what exactly was missing; his hat!

As the emerald clad man reached him, Oncie bolted towards a trunk that sat at the foot of the bed causing the elder one to give him a funny look. Folding his arms he stood with a questionable expression on his face glaring at Oncie.

What could be so much more important than him?

After a few moments of watching Oncie flit about the room trying to find something, he found that his patience had worn thin and he snapped "What are you doing?"

Oncie stopped at the sound of the elders' voice. He sounded annoyed and more to the point, he sounded annoyed at him and he didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

"My hat...I'm looking for my hat." Oncie answered sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't irritate the other anymore than he looked.

"Oh." Was all the other said.

Oncie stood there wondering whether or not he should continue looking for his hat or wait for the other to speak to him. Luckily for him, while staring at the floor, the other was stood with his arms folded watching him and strangely becoming more annoyed at the fact that the younger one didn't go back to searching.

"Well, look for your hat." He barked at him, making him flinch.

The younger one said nothing but frantically looked around trying to figure out where he'd looked and where to look next as to please his counterpart, who still stood in the same position however a smirk had crept on to his face as he watched the younger one panic.

He didn't know why he liked to see him panicked, flushed or flustered, he just found it amusing and rather cute but; only on Oncie.

"Have you tried under the bed?" he spoke.

Oncie looked back at the man in green "N-no...not yet."

Oncie stood there like a child being told off until the elder one spoke again.

"Well, try there then. Now."

At this, Oncie span around and walked to the right of the bed before leaning over to peer under the bed.

Greed-ler couldn't help but lick his lips when the younger one put his rear in the air. It was very feminine and a little more rounded than his own but that made it all the better.

Unconsciously, Oncie was swaying his hips and rear gently from side to side while looking underneath the bed covers that drooped down towards the floor unintentionally teasing the other man in the room.

The further he leaned over the wider the others smirk became until he heard a muffled call.

"A-ha! There you are!" Oncie called out suddenly twisting himself into a strange and uncomfortable position, stretching his arm and straining his face to reach his hat.

His counterpart watched in amusement, slightly turned on, as Oncie stood on one leg, his other in the air, slowly disappearing under the bed. Unfortunately for the younger one, he reached a little further than his one footed balance wanted to give him leeway for and he fell to the floor with a thud.

The other man couldn't help but snigger at the crumpled mess of a body on the floor in a slight daze, trying to work out that happened. The green clad man had to bite his tongue to stop himself from bursting out into a fit of laughter as the younger one fell.

He was a harsh person, he knew he was, but right now he didn't want to upset Oncie; he had other ideas ticking over in his mind.

Oncie shook his head to rid himself of the small shock of the impact and pulled himself on to his hands and knees.

Greed-ler could feel his pants tighten a little at this as he gazed down on the younger in such a position but in pure innocence!

Crawling forward, his head now disappearing under the bed Oncie could almost touch his hat. He huffed a breathe out and strained himself a little further and was more than sure he would reach the item of clothing; that was until he was yanked out from under the bed by his ankles.

Oncie yelped at movement and looked up to see Greed-ler knelt over him smirking and breathing a little heavier than usual. He knew what that meant and tried to steal a glance at his counterpart's pants but it didn't go unnoticed; it never did.

"Yes Oncie, look what you've done." The elder growled.

"I-I-I-I was j-just getting my hat I-I-I didn't mean too..."Oncie trailed off reaching out an arm towards the hat as he sat on his knees.

Oncie chewed his lip nervously not knowing what to do or what was going through Greed-ler's mind but he couldn't sit there any longer, he was going to be late for work.

He leaned forward to make for his hat once more but was pulled back and sat between the green mans legs. Oncie gasped and turned to face the other to be met with a forceful kiss. He did nothing for a few seconds out of shock as Greed-ler pulled him closer but soon ran a hand through his hair as he felt Greed-ler's sharp teeth gently run across his bottom lip but not hard enough to draw blood.

He felt Greed-ler's tongue follow the movement of the teeth and instinctively opened his mouth allowing the wet appendage entry. Their tongues collide passionately but there was no battle for dominance as they both knew who would win and really, Oncie didn't have time for this.

They pulled apart, panting heavily. Oncie could feel Greed-ler's erection pressing again his backside, but he couldn't do this now. He'd just have to forget his hat if he wanted to be on time now. For a third time Oncie attempted to stand up, grabbing a thneed a little across from them on the floor to use as a scarf, but was sat back in to the same position on the floor with the other although, this time his legs were partly twined underneath him and the other.

Greed-ler ran his tongue up Oncie's neck and across his lower lip, nipping it slightly before pulling away from him causing the younger one's breath to hitch and his hand to curl moving it toward his mouth to bite gently on his fingers, as always when face with this kind of situation.

"Where do you think you're going?" Greed-ler spoke quietly into Oncie's ear smirking at the shudder he gave when he did.

"I have work to do." Oncie replied, trying to keep his voice as steady and stern as possible.

"Well you have unfinished business with me."

**Oncestoncestoncestoncestonce stoncestoncestoncestoncest**

It was...I blame...I have no one to blame but myself this time. Ah well.

So as you can see...I got sucked into The Lorax fandom and more importantly I fell into Oncest...and then all the other Once-lers got my attention.

This was based on this favourites/#/d513pc2

I tried and she knows.

Just as a fair warning to anyone who reads this...I'm sorry...maybe..not at all...anyway if I continue this (which I probably will...it could end up X rated...almost let's say M?

I have a dirty mind in my head and it does come in handy sometimes.

Enjoy!

**Oncestoncestoncestoncestonce stoncestoncestoncestoncest**

For those of you who don't know me, I'm Trixa!

You're thinking "no shit."

Well, yes.

Anyway! The way I work is I'd like you to read and review, because it lets me know what kind of track I'm on (no matter if you like it or not flames toast Oncie's marshmallows and then I'm going to try steal them).

If you've got an account then I'll reply as soon as possible and if you're unaccounted then I'll reply in the next chapter or new chapter if it's the end of the story.

**Oncestoncestoncestoncestonce stoncestoncestoncestoncest**

That's all folks!


	2. Learning to Deal With It

"Un-unfinished business? But, I didn't start..."

"mm-hmm. Yes you did."

With this response he pulled Oncie into his lap to explain but didn't say a word but instead ground his hips upward into Oncie's rear.

Oncies breath hitched when he was sat fully on top of the elder. He knew where this was going and was slowly seeing that there really was no way he was going to be on time now but he couldn't help but try.

"Greed...s-stop." Oncie whimpered.

Greed-ler said nothing but continued to grind his hips into the other causing the younger to curl his hand up and to his mouth. Greed smirked at this knowing for sure that Oncies' body wanted this but his mind was telling him to be a good boy, as usual.

After a few moments of this Oncie could feel his breathing beginning to get heavier and his pants getting tighter. He thought maybe, if he moved quickly enough, he'd escape and deal with the roughness later. Although the thought of being slapped about again wasn't appealing, he was getting used to it slowly but, he would never fully like it. He hated the fact he was learning to deal with it.

-_flashback_-

_Oncie slipped into the house as quietly as he could. He knew he shouldn't have left so abruptly but sometimes his counterpart scared him enough to make him just want to run off. It had taken himself three hours to gather enough courage to return to the house after everything._

_He couldn't exactly remember what had caused the tiff this time but it was something small and stupid but Greed-ler was in a foul mood. One of the machines in the factory had crashed, slowing down the thneed making process. He had suggested that people knit them to help the process along while the machine was being fixed but people said it would take too long and there wasn't enough workers to do so, so the idea was abandoned making Greed-ler grind his teeth. He hater people not doing as they were told._

_To make it worse the engineer called to fix the machine said that there was no hope for the thing. It had started falling apart on the inside and jammed and trying to pull it out could kill someone. Greed-ler smiled and tried to pretend he didn't care and that things would be fine which convinced most people but others knew he was mad and couldn't wait to leave._

_Oncie was the next to find out when the tall, green suited man came home and kicked the small side table over in the hallway, smashing the case that had stood on top of it. He then proceeded to swipe everything off the desk table across from the stairs, in front of the mirror, on the floor and leaving it._

_Oncie was in the ground floor kitchen at this time and flinched at every crash and bang hear understanding what Greed's mood was. He was pissed off and Oncie knew he was going to get the back lash of this, he was just hoping it wouldn't be too bad; his bruises were only just starting to fade from last time. Maybe Greed-ler would get it straight over with and not even bother with a location. Maybe he'd just see Oncie looking frightened and vulnerable and instantly want to force the rest of his anger on him; bend him over the table and rip his trousers open, unzipping his own only enough to allow his member release. He'd force Oncie to take everything then kiss him tenderly after, his way of saying sorry and kiss away his tears gently._

_That wasn't exactly what happened. Greed-ler had walked into the kitchen to see Oncie stood near the sink, looking out of the window, a glass of water on the side; he was shaking a little._

_Oncie heard a chair scrape across the floor and heard his counterpart sit down. He turned around to see the other take his hat off and place it on the table, running a gloved hand through his hair._

"_What happened?" Oncie asked gently, not wanting to upset the other anymore than he already was._

_Greed-ler looked up at the younger still stood near the window, his face a mixture of fear and concern. He snarled flashing his sharp teeth making Oncie flinch._

_Greed sighed and looked elsewhere replying "One of the machines is beyond repair."_

_Oncie knew why he was so mad now. His counterpart thrived on greed, hence his known name, and when something was to jeopardise it he because extremely irritable. However, Oncie had only said a few days ago that some of the machines were due to be replaced._

"_Oh," Oncie started "I-I did tell you the other day th-that they needed.."_

"_I know what you said!" Greed-ler snapped making Oncie jump._

_Things had gone downhill from there. Greed-ler had tipped this chair and grabbed Oncie throwing him against the table but he didn't force himself on him but instead, slapped him when he went to open his mouth._

_This wasn't shocking as he'd done this to him many times before but what frightened him into running off after punching the other in the face, was the blow to the face he received when he turned his head back. He knew he had a black eye to form from it but he didn't expect himself to lash out._

_In panic, Oncie turned on the table and ran but he also knew it would make things worse for him later but he couldn't help it._

_Greed-ler was in shock momentarily long enough to see Oncie get away. He had to come back sometime so he'd get him back._

_When Oncie did return as silently as he could all those hours later, it was dark outside._

_Oncie tiptoed into the house standing in the hallway looking at the mess from earlier and tried to listen out for where his counterpart was. He walked down the hall towards the desk and stood looking at his reflection where an ugly bruise was forming on his cheekbone._

_Out of nowhere, Greed-ler appeared in the reflection and pinned Oncie to the desk, laughing cruelly. Oncie panicked, thrashing about, wriggling to get free but he couldn't move._

_Without a word, greed-ler grabbed Oncies' arm and pulled them behind his back making the younger yelp in pain._

"_P-please, n-no!" Oncie pleaded._

_Greed-ler only laughed again and pulled the other's arm further behind him._

"_Argh! Ow! Greed, s-stop! Please!" Oncie found himself beginning to sob in the grasp of the other._

_His sobbing came through more obvious when he felt metal against his wrists. He was being handcuffed!_

"_N-no! S-stop! I'm, I'm s-sorry! I-I-I didn't m-mean too! I'm sorry!"_

_Greed-ler laughed again and through Oncie into the kitchen where he lost his balance and fell to the floor, using his side to cushion the fall. Oncie twisted and shuffled back the best he could, asfast as he could as his counterpart strode across to him. The younger felt his back hit the cupboard telling him there was nowhere else to go._

_His breathing was picking up rapidly and he started crying enough to feel sick. Greed-ler yanked the boy to his feet by his neck, pulling him face to face with himself. He pushed Oncie back to the counter and ground his member against the younger's' leg, forcing his knee into the others making him yelp._

_He then attacked the boys neck with his teeth, nipping, biting and harshly suckling on his throat drawing blood as his claws marked his back._

_Oncie could only cry harder as he struggled against the taller man to break free to the point he could feel himself gagging and getting light headed._

_Greed-ler chuckled darkly and spat "You disgust me, you snivelling little bitch."_

_Oncie wanted to stop crying and show him that he was stronger than that but as the taller man forced his knee into his crotch again he couldn't help it._

_Suddenly, Oncie was thrown against the table to his stomach hit the edge of it, winding him. Greed-ler wasted no time in getting to him sliding his hands around and down the front of Oncie's body to his trousers._

_Greed-ler has slowed his movements down, making Oncie tremble beneath him, knowing that there was something to come and he knew that his was violent. Oncie felt himself being pressed closer to the table, hard, starting to bruise his stomach and making him feel even more sick, to match the scratches down his back and sides._

_As Oncie had hoped earlier, Greed-ler ripped open his trousers, dropping them around his ankles with his boxers, and rammed a finger inside the younger one harshly much to his discomfort but this wasn't going to be comfortable; this was going to be Greed-ler's way of showing Oncie that he was never to do what he did again and that he was the dominant one._

_Oncie moaned as the tears dripped down his face and hit the table. He wanted to pull away, push away Greed-ler's hand, wipe his face and run to his room but he wanted to force the fingers in harder or be fucked or something. He didn't understand, his arms hurt from being cuffed behind him and he still felt light headed so he just continued to cry and moan even as the harsher of the two pushed another finger into him._

_There was no saliva, no cum, no lube, just the silk of the gloves to help the process of stretching Oncie, but he wasn't sure that's what it was. This is what worried him he knew something was going to happen and he was only just beginning to figure out what it could be although he hoped it wasn't that._

_Much to his dismay, he was right. He heard Greed-ler unzip his trousers from behind him as he pulled his fingers out of his ass. There was barely a pause for Oncie to not feel something; but he felt the pain as Greed-ler slammed into him, unprotected, not lubricated and not stretched enough._

_It hurt. Oh god, it hurt. Oncie cried out in pain and tried to pull his hands apart not noticing the chaffing they had done to his wrists, dripping a little from the blood. He didn't want his; not like this but he caught between the table and his elder other self so all he could do was cry watching the tears add to those that had pooled on the surface before him._

_Greed-ler wasted no time or his breath by speaking to him but pulled all the way out forcing himself back into Oncie making him scream in pain and himself laugh at the satisfaction._

_He didn't always mean to hurt Oncie the way he did. He did love him really; in his own twisted way and Oncie knew that, he knew Oncie knew. Greed-ler couldn't help himself sometimes, the power went straight to his head and wanting power all the time took its toll on him many times._

_Greed-ler slammed in and out of Oncie causing a mixture of sound to fall from the younger one's mouth from sobs to moans and screams, himself only grunting and moaning, racking his claws over the body he was gripping before him, making a decent set of marks._

_He lent forward after a few moments of this he reached around the boy and began pumping his hard, neglected member. He might have been doing this for punishment and to release his anger but that didn't mean he didn't want some form of pleasure from it and when Oncie came, he clenched; a feeling Greed-ler found himself wanting more and more as he pumped into the boy._

_As Oncie started to twitch, his sobs becoming feeble and more loud moans than anything else, he sank his teeth into Oncie's shoulder making the younger arch his back away from the warmth of the other body and to the surface of the cold table, tossing his head back on Greed-ler's shoulder crying out as he came._

_Then came the internal clenching, as Greed-ler drove him to orgasm still sliding in and out of the other male as he felt his own orgasm building, pumping Oncie's dick._

_A particular wave of pleasure that ran through Oncie's body causing him to clench and dig his nails into Greed-ler's stomach brought Greed-ler to orgasm, panting._

"_Ugh! Oncie!" He shouted out._

_His body fell limp over the younger's against the table, but not enough to flatten them out. They stood there in the awkward position for a few moments, their breathing slowing down as they recovered from the pleasure._

_Oncie hoped Greed-ler wasn't mad at him anymore and had worked out all his anger but Greed-ler said nothing as he picked up Oncie bridal style, seeing the blood seeping through his shirt from where he sank his teeth into him and racked his gloved claws._

_Oncie took this chance to kick off this trousers and boxers, leaving them on the kitchen floor, realising that both of them still had the cocks out, feeling the cool air hit them. Greed-ler didn't care, he knew what he was doing._

_He carried Oncie upstairs to the room they both slept in and dropped him on his back on the bed, making him whimper, hurting his hands. He slid on the bed and pulled himself up to eye level with Oncie, pressing their lips together passionately as their members collided causing them to moan into each other's mouth._

_Greed-ler could feel Oncie's wet eyelashes against his skin. As he pulled away from the kiss he lent straight back in to kiss Oncie's eyes. Oncie could do nothing but smile a little, knowing what it meant, but soon got distracted when their members rubbed together again._

"_P-please" Oncie moaned gently._

_Greed-ler grinned down at the other and attached his lips to the neck before him, sucking gently, knowing this turned him on._

"_Let's put those cuffs to good use" Greed-ler whispered into Oncie's ear sensually making him gasp as he wrapped his gloved hand around the other's dick for the second time that night._

_-_Present Day_-_

Being held in the position they were in on floor only made Oncie hope that cuffs wouldn't be involved this time, they hurt.

Although neither could promise anything.

**Oncestoncestoncestoncestonce stoncestoncestoncestoncest**

So I continued this! I have such a twisted mind and it worries me…kind of…maybe…pfft whatever.

**_I'M SO FUCKING TIRED RIGHT NOW!_**

I got carried away with this chapter so it really could be it's own story it's that long. There's a lot of words…all 2406 of them.

Woops.

I'm not even sorry! There's a sex scene with a bit of kink…NSFW

Let's just say I can keep this going for a bit longer; if I want. I should have been guy I swear.

Have fun with your lives!

**Oncestoncestoncestoncestonce stoncestoncestoncestoncest**

****Please read and review because it encourages me to write the next chapter a bit quicker!

You know the drill!

LOVE ya!


End file.
